


Star Wars Divergence:Paid Warfare

by Dantai



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantai/pseuds/Dantai
Summary: Follow a five man Mandalorian squad as they work for Jedi and Sith alike.





	Star Wars Divergence:Paid Warfare

Republic Space  
Hoth System  
Unnamed Moon of Jhas

Three battalions, three battalions for just one man. Well over a thousand soldiers held up on some random forest moon all for one man. Kyr thought it was strange, then again the Sith Empire did pay a lot of credits for the kill so maybe he was someone important. Sitting in the highest branches of a nearby tree Kyr Vykos aimed down the sights of her MR-36 sniper rifle and started to search for her target. Starting on the ground she scans each level of the tower like complex before reaching highest level.

“I have confirmation on the target he is on the the top floor Boss, Cic.” She whispers to her helmet com.

“Roger, any aran?” A gruff male voice asks in return.

“Seven by my count. Three with him, three on the balcony running patrol and a sniper on the roof.” She counts off while looking at each group in turn. 

“Kandosii, keep on overwatch.” The voice says before the coms fizzed with white noise. A click south of the base four armored individuals stood up from the underground. Looking around the quartet scanned the area for any hostels before the lead figure held up it’s clench fist. 

“Alright tsad, you all heard Kyr, check your gear and let’s move.” The lead man said before checking his own slate gray beskar armor. 

“Hey Veric stock up on grenades.” A woman in a thinner scorched set of beskar yells out getting the leads attention. 

“Thanks Lyleen but let’s try to keep this quiet this time.” He chides while checking his ammo reserves. Lyleen seems to sigh before returning the grenades to her pack. 

“Oh come on boss what's the fun in quiet?” A heavily armored chiss man asks while inspecting his hemet.

“The fun Zhey is the job is much easier when we don't have to fight a full battalion of soldiers.” Veric says before turning to the third member of his squad who was busy checking their pack.

“Varen, you good on health packs?” He asks while nodding to the man in thin combat armor.

“Yeah, boss, we’re good for now but if we get into a firefight we may run into some trouble.” He says while running his hands through his thin blond hair.

“You want some actual armor, Varen? That thin leather crap isn’t going to hold up like real beskar’gam.” Zhey jokes while holding out his armor.

“Please Zhey you know I don’t like wearing that heavy stuff.” Varen replies while repacking his gear. 

“What’s the matter,” Lyleen pipes in “too weak to wear it?” She cackles while hefting her flamethrower.

“Don’t forget who treats all your burns Lyleen.” Varen snarks back with a glare. 

“You three lock it down!” Veric yells getting a chores of ‘Yes Sirs’ in return. 

With the four Mandalorians packed and ready to go they started their journey to the compound. The march was quiet from chatter and the only sound that could be heard was the ocasional unlucky foot fall snapping a twig. Night had just started to fall when the squad reached the edge of the compound, and with a silent command the squad spread out waiting for the word to act. Veric spent a few minutes scanning the area, memorizing guard patrol patterns, and formulating a plane before cutting on his comlink.

“Kyr do you have visual on us?” He whispers.

“I got’cha boss, what's the plan?” She asks in return. 

“When the next patrol passes my position drop ‘em, Zhey, Lyleen drag the corpses away then group up with me and Varen.” He commands with a calm tone. No one says anything in affirmative but he knows his squad is listening. The next patrol, two republic soldiers, comes quickly and Kyr takes her shots, dropping them dead without alerting the whole base. Rushing up to the back of the tower base Veric and Varen did not have to wait long for the other two to come running from the bushes. 

“Grapple lines only.” Veric quietly says before raising his right arm to shoot off a caple which hooks to the side of the building. Ascending the building is an easy feat and no one has taken notice of the missing patrol by the time they reach the top floor.

“Alright team on my signal we clear the balcony, Kyr take out the sniper.” Veric says once again to radio silence, this time however he can see his squad nod in acknowledgement. Holding out his hand he raises five finger before dropping to four.

Three…

Two...

One…

“Go go go!” He yells while vaulting over the railing. 

Landing in a crouch the team is quick to clear the balcony while a bolt flies high over their head, blasting the sniper from his nest. Zhey fires a quick burst from his A-115 Rancor destroyer blasting away two guards, and a large chunk of building. Lyleen uses her flamethrower to create a wall of fire keeping three more guards at bay while Veric uses his A-53 Rancor Blaster to put them down. Varen himself is busy using his beskad to literally hack up the final guard. The time it took to clear the upper level from vaulting the railing to the last body hitting the floor only took a few seconds, but was exhilarating all the same. The way the Mando’ad liked it.

“Boss the locals know something is up I say you got a minute tops before they come knocking.” Kyr says while blasting at the now awair soldiers.

“Great, Lyleen take care of the target, while we are on defence.” He says while he and the other squad members turn to face the doors.

“On it!” The pyromaniac Mandalorian shouts back while running to the down Republic captain. Pulling out a blaster pistol she is quick to put a round through his skull, before proceeding to empty the clip into his body. 

Taking up defensive positions the four Mando’ad waited for the Republic Troops to breach the door. Behind them the sound of a flames and breaking glass could be heard as Kyr rolled in through the window. She barely had time get in a proper defensive position when the doors blew open and a wave of smoke bellowed through. Taking fire the team of five returned in favor with blaster bolts and slugs. 

“Boss remember what I said about a firefight?” Varen said while loading more ammo into his slug thrower. 

“Yeah I remember!” Veric responds while crouching behind cover.

“Well if we don’t get out of here we’re gonna run out of ammo!” Varen yells from his spot before popping up from behind cover to take down an advancing soldier.

“Yeah I’m running low myself!” Lyleen yells from her spot as she changes the gas canister on her flamethrower.

“Alright then Zhey bring down the door!” Veric yells.

“Flash out!” The heavily armored Chiss yells followed by a deafening band and later a large tremor in the building. Standing up from their respective spots, the squad sees the rubble that was once a doorway.

“Get the Permacrete Detonator!” A voice yells followed by heavy fast footsteps.

“They can bring the whole damn building down with that stuff.” Lyleen says as she removes her helm. Using her hand she wipes the sweat from her face and runs it through her pixie cut brown hair.

“I think that's the plan sis.” Zhey snarks with a smile as he holds his own helm, his blue face showing just as much worry as amusement.

“T4 fire up the ship we need evac stat.” Veric says over his com link.

[Will do, but this may take a minute.] A droid beeped in return.

“Yeah yeah I know the drill.” He says with a concealed eye roll.

“What did the scrap bucket say?” Kyr asks while checking that her breastplate, careful to not disturb her lekku.

“We’ll have to hold out for a few minutes, everyone do gear checks before they blow our ‘door’ down” He says while loading in a fresh clip.

“Check.” Varen says.

“All good here.” Lyleen and Zhey echo.

“I’ve got enough rounds to last.” Kyr says while releasing the bolt of her rifle.

“Stack up!” A voice from outside yells getting the whole team’s attention.

“Helmets on and get to cover, we’ve got a fight outside our door.” Veric says, unable to help the joy and exhilaration that seems to creep into his voice.

“Wow boss we must be in a really tough spot for you to be happy.” Lyleen snarks.

That chatter ends with Lyleen, and a serious calm falls over the Mando’ad. They each grasp tightly to their weapons, adrenalin flowing into their blood, and focus filling their brains. This was by no means the first firefight heavily in the enemy's favor that they had found themselves in, and it sure would not be the last either. This was their home, the battlefield, each one of them was Mandalorian, so they lived for this type of battle.

The rubble door explodes in a mass of light and sound, sending dust and debris flying throughout the CIC room. Republic troops shouted as they poured through the door but they were ignored as each member of the squad popped up from their respective covers to unleash a hail of blaster fire or slugs. The super heated plasma ripped through the standard issue armor like it was nothing while the rounds from Varens slugthrower tore through them like a fragmentation grenade. Working like a well oiled machine they stood their ground, and fought like cornered animals, never letting the enemy more than a few feet past the doorway. Over the coms a loud beeping chirping noise could be heard but only Veric understood it.

[Ride’s here.] T4 chirped as a ship rose up to be level with the CIC window. T4-R7, a utility droid, had finally arrived in the Ba’slan Shev’la, a plug-6 heavy fighter.

“Alright boys and girls it’s time to go!” Veric yelled as the Ba’slan’s loading ramp drops to show a waiting droid.

“I may call you a scrap bucket but your one hell of a Beskar’ad.” Lyleen yells as she jumps onto the ship before rushing off to one of the gunners seats. Zhey is quick to follow her. Veric jumps on next and starts to lay down covering fire.

“Varen, Kyr get in already.” He yells. Kyr jumps in but a republic soldier lands a lucky shot and a blaster bolt nails her in the back. Varen screams in rage and draws his Beskad and mutilating the offending shooter.

“Varen we need a medic so get your ass in gear!” Veric yells causing the enraged to sheath his blade and run to the ship.

“I can’t take care of her and fly boss.” Varen says while helping said man drag the unresponsive half twi’lek to the med bay.

“Then take care of her, T4 and I can fly.” The older Mandalorian says as he lays the girl on the examination table. Taking off with the utility droid he sat down at the pilot's chair Veric preps for flight and takes off as fast as he can. 

“We’re away boss, and we seem to be alone.” Zhey says over the ships coms. With a sigh Veric relaxes into his seat, and turns to T4.

“Set a hyperspace route to Nar Shaddaa would you?”

[On it.] T4 chirps before rolling away.

AN  
So here’s chapter one of Star Wars Divergence- Paid Warfare a small offshoot of the stories written by Phoenix Commander and Haley Earthstone. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading and Ta-ra  
-Dantai


End file.
